


Chuck VS The Disgruntled Ex-Girlfriend

by Scorpio_Karma



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Team Bartowski in for the Save, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_Karma/pseuds/Scorpio_Karma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Hannah reunite in the most unexpected circumstances</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck VS The Disgruntled Ex-Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck or any of the characters, nor do I make any profits from it. That being said this is the only disclaimer I'm putting for the rest of the story.
> 
> A/N: So I started this a while ago, but never made it past this chapter, but recently I've re-watching episodes of chuck and have gotten inspired again, plus it being published gives me more incentive to continue. That being said I have quite a few other stories going, so my updating of this will be very sporadic, but I promise to never abandon it.

_Ubiquity Technologies_ , Chicago, Illinois

In a not too small and definitely not too big office on the 20th floor in the building sat Hannah. Since her small stint in the Nerd Herd at the Buy More in Burbank she had secured a spot as a BI analyst for a large corporation that produces a myriad of electronic products. Sure her job isn't nearly as exciting as her old one. She's stuck in an office behind a desk for the majority of her time and her job was so easy that she had to find ways to fill up her time and stretch out her work. But considering where she was in her life right now, this job was perfect.

Here, there were no creepy guys who followed her everywhere. Here she made more than enough money to live off of and then some. But most of all, here there was no Chuck Bartowski, liar extraordinaire. He was 2,000 miles away in a dead end job with a dead end life and she could say with confidence that she won their breakup. That fact only made her feel _slightly_ better about herself. She was the one who followed him to his dead end life and she's the one who believed his lies, so she was the only one to get hurt.

Putting all thoughts of Chuck out of her mind, she continued to waste time at work with a game of solitaire. She decided to relieve her bladder when she won the game. If she were paranoid and better trained she probably would have noticed the two burley guys in suits following her every step to the ladies room, but her life had been kind enough to not have to worry about such things. And plus, since moving to Chicago, people have made a point to be extra nice to her. So no, she didn't notice the two burley guys until she came out of the bathroom stall and found them standing on both sides of her.

Looking at both of them apprehensively she spoke. "You guys know this is the ladies room?"

Neither of them spoke, they just stayed stoic and silent.

"Oh kaaay" She then moved to the sink to wash her hands. She kept her eyes on them through the mirror. One of them pulled out a gun and before she could even scream, he shot her in the neck. There was no pain, everything just went black.

Burley guy number one grabs her before she falls to the floor and carries her out of the bathroom in a fireman's carry. Burley guy number two get a ring phone out and calls the boss.

"We got her; she'll be at the facility within an hour."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a sort of short first chapter, but I have lots more in store.


End file.
